


Old lovers in dressing rooms

by Raquellu47



Series: There's nothing you could do or say (I can’t escape the way I love you) [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Final Alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: ¿Y si Beca nunca hubiera escrito la canción de “Human”, nunca la hubiera cantado en Jimmy Fallon? ¿Y si Chloe nunca hubiera llamado a Beca después de dos años sin hablar, nunca hubiera escuchado su disco, nunca hubiera visto su documental?O, el final alternativo de How would you feel (if I told you I loved you?) que nunca llegué a escribir porque dolía solo pensar en él.





	Old lovers in dressing rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo.
> 
> Antes de nada, quiero pedir perdón por adelantado porque sé que me vais a odiar un poco cuando acabéis de leer esto y tendréis todo el derecho del mundo. Yo también me odié mientras lo escribía y me sigo odiando todavía. Así que perdón.
> 
> Como ya sabéis, la música es un protagonista más en HWYF. Puse mucho cuidado y detalle a la hora de escoger las canciones, no solo las que forman parte del disco de Beca, sino las que hilan toda la historia desde los títulos hasta los capítulos en sí. (Podría hablar de este tema durante horas, sinceramente) (pero no lo voy a hacer) (os ahorro el sufrimiento) (de nada).
> 
> La música de Keaton Henson fue una gran fuente de inspiración mientras escribía HWYF. Alright, How Could I Have Known y Old Lovers in Dressing Rooms son las canciones que más escuché, las tenía en bucle. Siempre jugué en mi cabeza con la idea de escribir algo inspirado por esas letras porque me parecía que encajaba demasiado bien con el hilo de la historia como para desaprovecharlo.
> 
> Admito que hasta me planteé hacer que las cosas fueran mucho más complicadas (todavía) para poder insertar ambas canciones en algún punto de su historia. Estuve a esto || de meter Alright para Chloe a principios del capítulo 7 y How Could I Have Known en el interludio, en el documental de Beca. Pero al final deseché ambas ideas porque era demasiado drama y me gasta mucha energía ponerme en ese mood.
> 
> Sin embargo, parece que la espinita del final triste de Old Lovers in Dressing Rooms se me quedó bien clavada. No sé de dónde ha salido la urgencia por escribir este final alternativo ahora, pero no me dejaba en paz y sabía que tenía que sacarlo de dentro.
> 
> Para que os situéis, esto habría ocurrido en el capítulo 7. Después del Skype grupal de las Bellas por el cumpleaños de Aubrey, después del enfrentamiento entre Chloe y Beca por haber hecho pública Consequences, después de que Chloe rompa con Álex. Si Beca y Chloe no hubieran vuelto a hablar nunca más.

_And did you love me like the way you wrote?_

* * *

**Brooklyn, NY**

**21/03/2025, 7:55 AM**

Cuando Chloe entra en la clínica veterinaria, puntual como siempre, en seguida nota el ambiente de frenesí que electrifica el aire.

No sabe qué puede haber ocurrido cuando todavía no han abierto, pero experiencias pasadas llenan su cuerpo de urgencia y hacen que sienta un desagradable sudor frío acumularse bajo la tela de su fino jersey.

La puerta se cierra tras ella con un tintineo de la campana que avisa de nuevos clientes y frunce el ceño, cruzando la recepción recién limpiada de manera apresurada a pesar de que el cartel amarillo advierte de que hay que ir con cuidado por el suelo mojado.

Se abre paso hasta la sala de descanso de los trabajadores, que hace al mismo tiempo de comedor, taquillas y dormitorio de aquellos que tienen que quedarse de guarda por la noche. Elizabeth, Davis y Betty ya están dentro, vestidos con sus uniformes y arrejuntados frente a un ordenador portátil.

Sus expresiones nerviosas mientras observan la pantalla con absoluta concentración desatan en Chloe desasosiego. Se muerde el labio inferior y siente su corazón encogerse en su pecho, esperando recibir malas noticias.

Se limpia la garganta, apretada por el nudo de tensión que se ha formado en ella.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – pregunta con una voz que suena estrangulada y ajena en sus oídos.

Sus tres compañeros se sobresaltan, tan concentrados que no parecen haberla escuchado entrar en la sala. Sus rostros se mantienen serios durante los segundos que se limitan a observar a Chloe con ligero desconcierto, como si estuvieran teniendo problemas para recordar quién es.

\- ¿No te has enterado? – dice Elizabeth a modo de respuesta.

La mano enguantada de Chloe aprieta el termo caliente de café que se ha traído de casa con tanta fuerza que le duelen los dedos, y siente todo a su alrededor detenerse a la espera del golpe que sabe que está por venir.

Sin embargo, cuando sus compañeros por fin reaccionan, es para sonreír con emoción apenas contenida.

El cambio es tan radical que los oídos de Chloe empiezan a pitar igual que si acabara de aterrizar en un avión y se estuvieran acostumbrando a la nueva presión. Ligeramente desequilibrada, agradece haberse quedado clavada en el sitio, porque está segura de que si su cuerpo estuviera en movimiento se habría ido peligrosamente hacia un lado.

Es por eso que se pierde el principio de la explicación apresurada que Betty comienza a contarle a 20 palabras por segundo, empujada por su nerviosismo. Mueve las manos en el aire en grandes aspavientos y su sonrisa amenaza con salirse de su cara.

\- ¡…cierto aquí al lado! Lo ha anunciado con muy poca antelación porque va a ser ¡_súper _exclusivo! – exclama Betty cuando Chloe vuelve a sintonizar, dando saltitos emocionados en el sitio –. Hay un número muy limitado de entradas que salen a la venta a las ocho en punto y queremos ir, así que estamos a ver si conseguimos…

\- ¡Siete cincuenta y nueve! – anuncia Davis en voz innecesariamente alta, cortando de forma brusca y efectiva la verborrea nerviosa de Betty.

Elizabeth toma asiento en una silla vacía al lado de Davis y coge el móvil en sus manos. A la derecha del joven veterinario, Betty está haciendo lo mismo.

\- Contamos contigo, Chloe – informa Elizabeth, y la pelirroja agradece que haya mencionado su nombre porque no aparta la mirada para darle indicación alguna de que le está hablando a ella y casi parece que habla con su móvil.

\- Pero… – _¿Contáis conmigo para **qué** exactamente?, _quiere preguntar.

Sin embargo, no tiene oportunidad.

\- ¡Las ocho! – grita Davis, desatando un caos silencioso en la habitación.

Chloe les da la espalda con unos ojos en blanco, decidiendo ignorar la forma frenética en que los tres se vuelcan sobre sus dispositivos electrónicos para refrescar la página obsesivamente. Abre su taquilla de un tirón calculado y mete dentro el bolso.

Se quita la bufanda y dobla el abrigo para que quepa en el reducido espacio. Se pone el uniforme por encima del fino jersey y las medias, pues la calefacción de la clínica todavía está arrancando y hace frío.

Observa su termo de café a medio beber y se gira para ir a volcarlo por el fregadero de la pequeña cocina. Considera que, después del susto de esta mañana, es aconsejable pasarse a algo más suave que no provoque que se le suba el corazón a la garganta. Una tila, quizá.

\- ¡Chicos, las tengo! – grita Betty tras ella. Recibe un coro de felicitaciones y aplausos por parte de sus compañeros –. Cuatro entradas, ¿no? – _tap tap_ –. ¡Listo! ¡Son nuestras, chicos! ¡Vamos a ver a Beca Mitchell en directo!

Si Chloe creía que hacía frío en la clínica, no sabría cómo describir la sensación de hielo que se extiende por sus venas al escuchar ese nombre.

Al mismo tiempo que se queda absolutamente congelada hasta el punto de no respirar, siente un calor extremo originarse en su pecho y expandirse por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sus dedos se crispan en puños para resistir el impulso de quitarse la ropa a tirones hasta lograr meter aire en sus pulmones.

Beca Mitchell.

El termo que lleva en las manos cae al suelo con un retumbar metálico y su tapa sale disparada, derramando líquido marrón por el linóleo azul recién limpiado. Pero Chloe no lo escucha por el zumbido de sus oídos.

Beca Mitchell.

Siente una mano en su espalda, un empujón divertido, y los labios de Davis se mueven alrededor de su sonrisa para formar una burla cariñosa. Ve a Betty bailar hasta el cubo de la fregona y a Elizabeth reírse a carcajadas mientras se agacha a recoger su termo.

Pero todo suena como si Chloe estuviera sumergida a cinco kilómetros de profundidad en el océano.

Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell…

El nombre suena en bucle en su cabeza mientras piensa en la última vez que lo escuchó. Fuera de las radios, fuera de las televisiones, fuera de la prensa rosa, fuera de las redes sociales, fuera de labios de sus fans, fuera de las Bellas.

Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mit…

El nombre suena en bucle en su cabeza mientras piensa en la última vez que ese nombre cayó de sus labios, que su lengua se curvó alrededor de cada una de las letras, que sus dientes mordieron los sonidos.

Lo saboreó como quien deja que un bombón de chocolate se derrita poco a poco para captar todos sus matices.

Con esperanza, y amor, y reverencia.

_\- Si te pones enferma, no esperes que te cuide._

_\- Yo nunca me pongo enferma, Bec._

Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Be…

Lo suspiró como quien deja escapar su última respiración porque sabe que ya no va a haber más después de esta.

Con finalidad, y derrota, y desolación.

_\- ¿Cuánto...? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que necesitarás?_

_\- No lo sé, Becs._

Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell…

Lo escupió de su boca como quien escupe bilis después de vomitar para librarse de ese sabor tan desagradable.

Con rabia, y dolor, y traición.

_\- No, Chloe… Esa nunca fue la intención…_

_\- Pues fue la impresión que a mí me dio. Y luego vas y compartes esa canción, sobre mí, con todo el mundo. _ _No puede sorprenderte que esté enfadada, Beca._

Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca Mitchell Beca M…

La última vez que ese nombre cayó de sus labios…

Abril de 2020.

Seis años atrás.

Esa fue la última vez.

* * *

**Brooklyn, NY**

**21/03/2025, 12:41 PM**

Chloe está ausente.

Su cuerpo se mueve en piloto automático y sigue los mismos pasos que da todos los días, asintiendo en los momentos correctos, sonriendo cuando es necesario. Sus manos palpan, y curan, y acarician, y tranquilizan.

Pero durante todo esto, Chloe está ausente.

Durante todo esto, su mente es un hervidero de actividad casi desesperada que le hace sentir ligeramente mareada. Esa es su excusa cuando sus compañeros notan que está muy apagada: se encuentra mal.

\- ¿Entonces no vas a venir esta noche? – pregunta Davis, su ceño fruncido en una muestra de preocupación y algo de decepción.

\- No creo… – responde Chloe, dando gracias a que su voz se mantenga firme a pesar de que todo su cuerpo tiembla al recordar lo que ocurrirá esta noche –. Depende de cómo vaya el día.

Varias veces se encuentra a sí misma con el móvil en la mano, la agenda abierta y el dedo cerniéndose sobre el número de la Dra. Peterson, que todavía guarda a pesar de que hace cuatro años que dejó de ir a su consulta.

Pero ella fue quien le ayudó durante todo el proceso de superar a Beca. Conoce todos los entresijos de su historia, vio a Chloe en su punto más bajo y vio a Chloe luchar para salir de ese pozo hasta llegar al punto más alto.

Y Chloe vuelve a sentirse como su yo de hace seis, siete años: perdida, dolida, confusa, asustada.

Tiene sentido que su instinto le empuje a contactar con la persona que le ayudó a superar todo eso, su toma a tierra durante la tormenta que fueron esos meses aprendiendo a reparar su corazón roto y dejar de guiarse por sus miedos.

Sin embargo, es a otra persona a quien acaba llamando durante su descanso para comer. Observa el bullicio típico de un viernes en Nueva York, la mancha amarilla que forma el incesante flujo de taxis por la calle, y se aprieta más su ancho abrigo contra sí misma cuando una corriente de aire rodea la esquina.

El cemento de la fachada del edificio está frío bajo su cabeza y cierra los ojos un segundo, apartada de las idas y venidas de los trajeados que se dirigen a sus oficinas después de haber engullido un bocadillo rápido en Starbucks.

El tono de llamada se corta a la mitad y da lugar al silencio. Chloe abre los ojos y deja escapar una respiración de alivio que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

\- Aubrey Posen – saluda la voz familiar al otro lado, algo falta de aire.

\- ¿Te pillo en mal momento? – inquiere la pelirroja, sintiendo sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa torcida. Es la primera del día que le sabe dulce, porque es la primera del día que es realmente sincera.

\- Chloe – exhala su mejor amiga, algo sorprendida –. No, no, estaba en la cinta de correr – se escuchan una serie de pitidos y el zumbido que suena de fondo se desvanece poco a poco –. ¿Qué pasa?

Chloe sacude la cabeza y empuja la lengua contra el interior de su mejilla, pensando que solo Aubrey se pone a hacer deporte con un auricular para poder seguir atendiendo llamadas del trabajo.

Pero entonces toda la diversión desaparece de su cuerpo de golpe cuando recuerda el motivo de su llamada. En un tic nervioso, aprieta el agarre sobre su iPhone y siente los bordes de la funda de plástico clavarse en las yemas de sus dedos.

\- Beca está en Nueva York – murmura en una exhalación.

Decir el nombre en voz alta por primera vez en seis años es… Catártico. Chloe casi espera que el suelo tiemble bajo sus pies, que salten las alarmas de los coches aparcados en doble fila, que estallen los cristales de los edificios colindantes.

Solo parece darle más cuerda, porque las palabras continúan cayendo de su boca en un torrente incontrolado:

\- Da un concierto esta noche en una sala que está a dos calles de mi trabajo y mis compañeros han comprado entradas y yo también tengo una, y dios mío, no sé qué me pasa que me estoy planteando muy seriamente…

Es al coger una apresurada respiración que nota el profundo silencio que se ha hecho al otro lado de la línea. Contrasta con el bullicio de la ciudad, que mantiene su tranquilo caos porque, en realidad, aunque Chloe sienta una diferencia, _no_ la hay.

\- ¿Bree? – pregunta tras unos segundos sin recibir señales de vida por parte de su mejor amiga.

Escucha un profundo suspiro y algo raspa el altavoz, como si Aubrey hubiera frotado accidentalmente el auricular.

\- No sé… – la rubia se pausa, probablemente debatiendo cómo expresarse de una forma que no resulte brusca e insensible –. No sé muy bien qué esperas que diga. No es la primera vez que Beca está en Nueva York.

Azul bebé revolotea hasta alzarse hacia las puntas de los rascacielos que tocan las escasas nubes. El suave sol de primavera se refleja en pequeños destellos en las superficies acristaladas de los amplios ventanales, y se ve obligada a guiñar los ojos.

Chloe deja escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones de golpe y cierra los párpados un segundo. Se frota el ceño fruncido, aplicando presión en su frente con las yemas de los dedos para mantenerse presente.

\- Lo sé – admite, no sin cierta confusión. Vuelve a abrir los ojos con un revoloteo, mirando fijamente el anuncio de un paseador de perros pegado con celo alrededor de la farola que tiene enfrente –. Pero… Es la primera vez que no puedo ignorar su presencia porque todo parece conspirar para que eso sea imposible. Está… _ahí_ – agita una mano frente a su cara, señalando al fantasma de Beca que puede ver con nitidez flotando frente a ella.

Se empuja de la pared con ayuda de sus hombros y cruza la acera hasta la farola solo para disipar el espejismo. Pero su energía nerviosa impide que pueda quedarse quieta en el sitio y vuelve a hacer el trayecto inverso.

\- Y supongo que lo que quiero es que me sacudas por los hombros y me digas que es una auténtica locura que esté pensando en ir… – repite el circuito un par de veces, pero se ve obligada a parar bruscamente cuando un hombre en traje casi la atropella con su patinete eléctrico.

El hombre pasa zumbando por delante de ella, rociándola en una lluvia de adjetivos bastante desagradables, como si ella tuviera la culpa de que él esté circulando por una zona peatonal a una velocidad que supera con creces la adecuada.

Chloe no le presta atención alguna.

\- Han pasado seis años y hemos seguido con nuestras vidas, y… – suspira y se pasa una mano por el pelo con notable agitación –. No es justo que esté pensando en ir. No es justo que quiera reabrir la herida ahora que por fin hemos arreglado nuestros corazones rotos lo mejor que hemos podido.

Su pulgar empuja nerviosamente el anillo que adorna su dedo anular y lo hace girar una y otra vez. La fina banda metálica está fría sobre su piel, como un mordisco que le impide olvidarse de su presencia.

\- Así que supongo que lo que quiero es que me digas que no lo haga – finaliza, dejando escapar una bocanada de aire de sus pulmones que la deja inmóvil en la acera –. Dime que es una locura y que no lo haga, Bree – su voz se alza hacia el final, adquiriendo un tono de súplica del que se sentiría avergonzada en cualquier otra circunstancia.

Pero no hoy.

No cuando hay tanto en juego.

Aubrey no dice nada durante un largo instante, pero esta vez Chloe sabe que está ahí porque puede escuchar su respiración y la manera en que mueve la mandíbula mientras medita la mejor forma de expresar lo que corre por su cabeza.

Cuando por fin está preparada para dar una respuesta, Chloe lo nota.

Lo nota en la forma en que vacía sus pulmones en una exhalación llena de determinación y finalidad, porque ha llegado a una decisión y no hay vuelta atrás.

Lo nota en la forma en que sus labios se despegan y su respiración da un pico al coger aire por la boca, igual que si se preparase para sumergirse profundo y durante mucho tiempo.

Chloe también se prepara. Cierra los ojos y prepara su cuerpo para la tranquilidad que vendrá con la sensatez de su mejor amiga, la sacudida de hombros imaginaria, la prohibición de hacer algo que no le va a hacer bien a nadie.

Solo necesita un no firme y externo al que no poder ignorar.

\- Creo que sí deberías ir – murmura Aubrey finalmente.

La pelirroja suspira con alivio, asintiendo. Pero entonces las palabras se registran en su cerebro y sus ojos se abren de golpe, sus oídos se destaponan y, durante un segundo, le ensordece el bullicio de la ciudad.

Igual que si le hubieran quitado de un tirón la alfombra de debajo de los pies, se tambalea hasta que su espalda choca con el grueso cemento de la fachada del edificio. El golpe le roba la voz y el _qué_ sorprendido que escapa de entre sus labios es apenas audible.

\- ¿Qué? – repite, esta vez un poco más alto –. Bree, ¿qué…?

\- Sé que no es lo que querías escuchar – interrumpe Aubrey, aunque mantiene la firmeza y en ningún momento demuestra sentir culpa por llevarle la contraria –, pero sabes que conmigo te arriesgas a eso. Si creo que te equivocas, voy a decírtelo claramente. Y este es uno de esos momentos, Chloe.

\- No entiendo… – Chloe sacude la cabeza, intentando aclarar la niebla de confusión que se ha acumulado en su interior y enturbia sus pensamientos –. ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Después de seis años, ¿qué bien puede salir de que nos volvamos a ver?

\- _¡Precisamente!_ – exclama Aubrey –. ¡Precisamente porque han pasado seis…! – se corta a sí misma, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo importante –. No, de hecho han pasado _más_ de seis. Seis desde la última vez que hablasteis, pero son _siete años_ desde que ocurrió todo y no habéis hablado de ello _nunca_.

Un recuerdo salta frente a los ojos de Chloe: la Dra. Peterson sentada en su butaca al otro lado de su despacho, libreta en el regazo y el bolígrafo meciéndose entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Te has planteado alguna vez conseguir respuestas a todas esas preguntas? – inquirió en su tono de voz calmado, pero cargado de _todo_, una vez Chloe acabó su monólogo exaltado.

\- ¿Y cómo hago eso? – replicó la pelirroja no sin cierta sorna.

\- Puedes ir directamente a la fuente – la Dra. Peterson arqueó una ceja e hizo una breve pausa para darle más efecto a lo siguiente –. Puedes preguntarle a Beca.

Chloe sacudió la cabeza y se hundió en el mullido cojín del sillón de cuero.

\- Esa no es una opción – negó con rotundidad.

\- Entonces deberás aprender a vivir con la frustración de no tener las respuestas.

Para Chloe, volver a hablar con Beca después de lo ocurrido nunca fue una opción. A pesar de que nunca le dijo que necesitara que esa extraña pausa, un punto y aparte, en el que pusieron su amistad fuera a ser permanente.

Un punto final. Un capítulo nuevo. Un _libro_ diferente.

Beca le preguntó: _¿Cuánto tiempo crees que necesitarás?_

Y Chloe dijo: _No lo sé, Becs_.

Pero sí lo sabía. Siempre lo supo.

Una vez salió a la luz la verdad, para Chloe nunca existió la opción de ser _solo_ amiga de Beca, nunca existió la opción de tenerla en su vida _solo_ de forma platónica, y por lo tanto nunca existió la opción de, en un futuro, poder volver a recuperar su amistad con Beca como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Cómo iba a existir esa opción si sabía que Beca sentía lo mismo, pero no se atrevía a hacer nada con ello? ¿Cómo iba a poder ser su amiga si cada mirada, cada roce, cada palabra, iban a ir cargados de subtexto?

Chloe siempre supo que esa decisión de salir del estudio en Nueva York de DJ Khaled y dejar a Beca atrás, era irrevocable.

Las alternativas eran las siguientes:

A. Romper cualquier vínculo con Beca, no volver a hablar ni a verla en persona, y olvidar sus sentimientos.

B. Beca espabilaba, superaba sus miedos y reconquistaba a Chloe.

Quizá en algún universo paralelo existía una opción C en la que ambas superaron sus sentimientos y fueron capaces de volver a ser amigas, sin que nada surgiera entre ellas como resultado de recuperar el nivel de confianza, intimidad y vulnerabilidad que tenían antes de que pasara todo.

Quizá en algún universo paralelo existía una opción D en el que Chloe sufriera un caso de amnesia repentina, nunca visto antes, que eliminase todos sus recuerdos de los últimos años y solo recordase hasta justo antes de enamorarse de Beca.

Quizá en algún universo paralelo existía una opción E en la que Chloe nunca llegase a enamorarse de Beca, ni Beca de Chloe y, por lo tanto, nunca existiera problema alguno y pudieran seguir como mejores amigas hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Pero ninguno de esos universos es real y Chloe solo tuvo dos opciones. Ni siquiera dos, porque una de ellas, la B, no dependía de ella, y por lo tanto era como si no existiera porque no podía hacer _nada_ al respecto.

Chloe solo tuvo la opción A: romper cualquier vínculo con Beca, no volver a hablar ni a verla en persona, y olvidar sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Chlo? ¿Sigues ahí? – la voz de Aubrey es como una aguja que explota la burbuja en la que la pelirroja se ha encerrado y la devuelve de forma un tanto brusca a la realidad.

Vuelve a sentir el frío del otoño colarse por su abrigo y aprieta más el brazo con el que se está abrazando.

\- Sí – suspira –. Solo estaba pensando…

\- Mira, ya sabes que la elección final es tuya. Esta es solo mi opinión – le tranquiliza su mejor amiga.

\- Lo sé, pero… No sé, Bree – Chloe se muerde el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que no le extrañaría tener una herida luego –. Tengo miedo de que haga más daño que bien.

\- Y es totalmente comprensible, pero… – la rubia suspira y su voz adquiere esa dulzura que siempre usa cuando teme que Chloe sea demasiado frágil para lo que va a decir –. Creo que os debéis una última conversación. Aunque solo sea para deciros adiós.

\- ¿Y si no soy capaz? – pregunta Chloe de forma apenas audible.

Las lágrimas escuecen en sus ojos, rogando que las deje caer, y el nudo en su garganta se siente como si hubiera dos manos asfixiándole.

\- ¿Y si no _puedo_ decirle adiós una vez más? – continua –. La primera vez fue como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón sin anestesia, tú viste las consecuencias… – su voz suena estrangulada por la emoción que recordar aquella etapa desata en su pecho. Traga saliva, pero es como intentar tragarse un bloque de cemento –. No puedo… No _sé_ si puedo volver a pasar por eso, Bree.

Aubrey se mantiene en silencio. Incluso desde la distancia y el hecho de que no puede ver ni escuchar nada más que la respiración de su mejor amiga, Chloe puede sentir que Aubrey está sufriendo por ella.

\- No puedo asegurarte que eso no vaya a pasar – se disculpa, la desolación y la derrota transparentes en su tono de voz –. No puedo darte ninguna garantía y lo _odio_. Pero ambas necesitáis un cierre, Chlo, y evitaros para el resto de vuestras vidas _no_ es un cierre.

Y a pesar del miedo paralizante, Chloe sabe que Aubrey tiene razón.

No quiere pasarse el resto de su vida aterrorizada por el momento en que alguien mencionará el nombre de Beca en su presencia y ella volverá a quedarse congelada. No quiere pasarse el resto de su vida rehuyendo y dando respuestas vagas a cada persona que le pregunta por Beca.

Para bien o para mal, Beca ha sido una parte _vital_ de su vida.

Chloe no sería la misma persona que es hoy, no estaría donde está hoy, si no fuera por ella. Beca le enseñó tantas cosas sobre sí misma, no todas buenas, pero tampoco todas malas.

No quiere dar evasivas y degradar la importancia que Beca tuvo en su vida. No quiere echar la vista atrás y recordar su amistad con tristeza o, directamente, no ser capaz de recordar su amistad por el huracán de melancolía y dolor que viene con esos recuerdos.

Quiere poder sentarse con sus hijos frente a los álbumes de fotos de su tiempo en Barden y poder contarles todas las desventuras que vivió con sus Bellas sin ahogarse de pena cada vez que ve la sonrisa amplia, y feliz, y desinhibida, de Beca.

Quiere poder tener colgadas en las paredes de su casa alguna de las fotos que tiene con Beca sin sentir que su corazón estalla en un millón de diminutos fragmentos irreparables cada vez que se fija en el amor y la devoción y la admiración con la que se miraban.

Necesita cerrar la herida.

Necesita ver a Beca una última vez.

* * *

**Brooklyn, NY**

**21/03/2025, 17:12 PM**

No sabe muy bien cómo lo ha hecho, pero Chloe logra convencer a sus compañeros de que no revendan su entrada al concierto a pesar de que les asegura una y mil veces que no va a ir.

\- Pero… ¿estás segura? – le pregunta Davis mientras ambos terminan de preparar la consulta para el último paciente del día. El _fus-fus_ del espray de alcohol puro llena la pausa entre una frase y otra –. Podemos revenderla en cuestión de segundos y probablemente por más de lo que nos ha costado.

El joven pasa un paño de algodón por encima de la superficie metálica de la mesa, salpicada de gotas de alcohol, y la limpia a conciencia para evitar cualquier posible contagio. Chloe aprovecha su posición, encarando los armarios llenos de instrumentos médicos y de espaldas a Davis, para ocultar su pequeño momento de estrés.

\- No hace falta – responde ella en un tono falsamente ligero y despreocupado.

\- Es que me parece una pérdida de dinero muy tonta – opina Betty al final del día mientras se cambian de ropa.

\- Y que, al fin y al cabo, seguro que hay alguien a quien le encantaría ir que se ha quedado sin entrada y se va a tener que quedar con las ganas – observa Elizabeth desde su taquilla, siempre la más racional del grupo.

Chloe cruza los brazos en el bajo de la camiseta de su uniforme para quitársela por la cabeza y suelta un suspiro cuando la tela le rodea la cabeza como una de las capuchas que usaban para la iniciación de las nuevas Bellas.

Es difícil justificar una elección cuando ella misma es consciente de que carece de lógica.

\- Mirad – dice en una exhalación, girándose hacia sus compañeros después de guardar la camiseta en su taquilla –. De aquí a que sea el concierto hay tres horas todavía – señala hacia el enorme reloj que cuelga de la pared para sostener su argumento.

Davis, Betty y Elizabeth asienten, y luego parecen darse cuenta de lo que eso significa y comparten miradas llenas de emoción.

\- Quién sabe – Chloe se encoge de hombros –, quizá para entonces me encuentre mejor, o quizá no, en cuyo caso – interviene rápidamente antes de que Elizabeth le pueda hacer reproche alguno –, le venderé la entrada al primero que esté interesado.

Obviamente, no tiene intención alguna de revender la entrada porque va a ir. Y aunque sería mucho más sencillo decirle esto a sus amigos y quitarse de líos y engaños, no le apetece.

No le apetece porque insistirán en ir todos _juntos_.

Querrán salir del trabajo, ir a cenar y tomar algo en algún bar cercano para matar el tiempo hasta que sea hora de ir a hacer cola a la entrada del concierto.

Querrán escuchar música para ir calentando el ambiente y refrescando su memoria.

Querrán saber por qué Chloe no se sabe ninguna de las canciones y cómo es que nunca ha escuchado el disco de Beca Michell.

Querrán saber por qué no está tan emocionada y no deja de tragar saliva como si estuviera a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

Y aunque sería muy fácil inventarse que le tiemblan las manos por la emoción, que está llorando por ver a su ídolo actuar frente a ella por fin, que no es capaz de cantar por los nervios; Chloe sabe que no va a tener energía suficiente para andar disimulando.

Pero la promesa de revender la entrada si al final decide no ir al concierto es suficiente para aplacar a sus compañeros, y dejan el tema para charlar entre ellos sobre qué canciones esperan que Beca cante y en qué orden.

Chloe no hace caso, desarrolló hace tiempo la útil habilidad de ser capaz de desconectar de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Escucha los sonidos y ve las formas, pero su cerebro no llega a registrarlos nunca.

En su lugar, empieza a pensar en otras cosas.

Piensa en cómo se las va a apañar para colarse backstage o lograr llamar la atención de Beca de alguna forma para que sepa que está allí, que es ella de verdad, y le dedique diez minutos de su tiempo para hablar.

Piensa en qué demonios va a decirle, si es que Beca acaso le da la oportunidad de decirle algo.

Piensa en si va a contarle la verdad, o si va a andarse con engaños y excusas también con…

Una mano se posa suavemente en su hombro, pero aun así, Chloe no puede evitar dar un pequeño respingo. Gira la cabeza y se encuentra a Betty a su lado con una expresión que da a entender que ha llamado a Chloe varias veces por su nombre sin recibir respuesta alguna.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte? – le pregunta.

Hay cierto brillo en su mirada que hace que Chloe tema por un instante que la pregunta fuera a ser totalmente diferente. Algo parecido a: _oye, ¿cómo es que nunca nos has contado que Beca y tú estuvisteis enamoradas?_

Pero no puede ser.

A estas alturas se ha convertido en una auténtica profesional cuando se trata de ocultar aquellas partes de su vida de las que no quiere hablar. Y sus compañeros, afortunadamente, nunca han establecido una conexión directa entre el grupo de a cappella en el que saben que Chloe estuvo durante años en la universidad, y el grupo de a cappella que le dio el salto a la fama a Beca.

\- Sí, solo un ratito más – la mentira cae con facilidad de sus labios después de todo el día mintiendo –. Tengo papeleo que terminar – lo cual, es verdad. Chloe sabe que las mejores mentiras son las que llevan un poco de verdad intercalada.

\- Ánimo – le dice Davis con simpatía desde donde está esperando a Betty para irse juntos.

La mano en su hombro le da un suave apretón para demostrar su apoyo y Chloe les regala una sonrisa cansada.

\- Gracias, chicos.

Sus compañeros asienten y se encogen de hombros para quitarle importancia: es simple decencia y empatía, parecen decir con sus sonrisas y los gestos de sus manos.

\- Si al final decides venir esta noche, avísanos, ¿vale? – pide Betty.

Algo en su mirada, lo mismo que antes hizo que Chloe sospechara que Betty sabe más de lo que está dejando ver, ahora le hace sospechar que la joven sabe perfectamente que Chloe no les va a avisar.

\- Por supuesto – responde la pelirroja con un asentimiento.

Betty deja caer su mano con una última caricia y cruza con paso apresurado la sala de descanso para reunirse con Davis en la puerta.

Se despiden entre risas y saltos emocionados, inmersos de nuevo en esa burbuja excitada que se formó a su alrededor en el momento en que consiguieron las entradas y les durará un par de días más.

Chloe les observa marcharse y piensa en que ojalá pudiera estar ella en esa burbuja también.

* * *

**Brooklyn, NY**

**21/03/2025, 18:58 PM**

Es difícil concentrarse en lo mundano cuando tu vida parece haber dado un vuelco y ahora se balancea en el vacío, sujeta por un único axis.

Las letras de los formularios e historias clínicas, las cifras de los documentos de Excel que llenan la amplia pantalla de su Mac, no dejan de bailar y desenfocarse ante sus ojos. Y forzarse a prestarles atención le está levantando dolor de cabeza.

Después de hora y media de arrebatos de concentración intensa interrumpidos por momentos en los que se quedaba mirando a la nada fijamente, deja escapar un suspiro que parece salir directamente de sus huesos y se empuja de lado con ambas manos en el borde de cristal de su mesa.

La silla de ruedas se desliza sobre el parqué de su despacho un par pasos. Chloe descansa la cabeza en el reposacabezas y cierra los ojos, empujando las gafas hasta que recogen sus mechones cobrizos y los mantienen lejos de su rostro.

Eso le hace pensar en el tiempo que ha pasado y cómo les ha cambiado.

Ahora, a sus treinta y tres años, necesita gafas para leer de cerca –el oftalmólogo le había asegurado que era cada vez más común en gente joven por el uso diario de ordenadores y smartphones–, tiene varias canas y la sombra de las arrugas que algún día le saldrán.

Está segura de que otras cosas habrán cambiado en ella desde la última vez que Beca la vio, y solo Beca será capaz de notar esas diferencias y catalogarlas. Chloe ha visto el progreso todos los días en el espejo de su baño y no podría reconocerlo.

Se pregunta cuáles son los cambios de Beca que solo ella será capaz de diferenciar y catalogar. ¿También necesitará gafas para leer de cerca? ¿También habrá alguna que otra cana escondida entre sus mechones castaños? ¿También marcarán su piel las arrugas incipientes?

El zumbido de algo vibrando sobre cristal interrumpe el hilo de sus pensamientos. Hace girar la silla con ayuda de sus pies y rueda hasta que sus costillas golpean con el borde de la mesa. Su iPhone está iluminado sobre la pila de informes de los que está tratando de huir y el nombre que lee en la pantalla hace que su corazón se contraiga de golpe.

Traga saliva, llena de nervios repentinos. Sus dedos tiemblan ligeramente cuando extiende una mano para responder la llamada.

\- Hola – saluda con un carraspeo.

\- Hola, cielo.

La voz feliz de Matthew la recibe al otro lado de la línea y es como un bálsamo calmante. Chloe siente sus músculos relajarse de forma automática y deja escapar un suspiro. Su prometido lo escucha y chasca la lengua contra sus dientes.

\- ¿Otro día de trabajar hasta tarde?

Chloe se pausa ante la pregunta porque todavía no ha logrado decidir qué le va a decir a Matt. Ambos se enorgullecen de tener una relación honesta y llena de confianza, y Chloe no quiere ser la culpable de que eso cambie.

Pero también es muy complicado decirle a la persona con la que has prometido casarte que vas a ir a ver a la persona que te rompió el corazón en pedazos hace siete años y que siempre tendrá partes de él, porque necesitas hablar con ella una última vez.

Está segura de que Matt lo entendería, pero explicárselo por teléfono es demasiado impersonal y lejos de ser la forma adecuada de hacerlo.

\- Sí, algo así – admite vagamente.

\- ¿Mmmh?

El sonido de interés escapa de la garganta de su prometido y Chloe puede ver, con tanta claridad como si le tuviera delante, la forma en que sus cejas se habrán arqueado y alzado, en que su cabeza se habrá torcido ligeramente hacia la derecha.

Le hace sonreír incluso desde la distancia.

\- Te lo contaré todo cuando llegue a casa – promete, y esto no es una mentira. Lo dice con toda la intención de cumplir su palabra –. Aunque llegaré tarde – advierte –, ¿estarás despierto?

Matt emite un largo murmullo pensativo, como si estuviera considerando una pregunta filosófica que requiere una profunda reflexión.

\- Es viernes, creo que podré aguantar… – bromea con una risa apenas contenida –. Y si no, haré un esfuerzo por ti.

\- Lo que tú digas, viejecito – responde la pelirroja, usando el insulto cariñoso con el que se refiere habitualmente a Matt, porque llegan las ocho de la noche y ya se le están cerrando los ojos del sueño.

Su prometido deja escapar una carcajada que viaja a través de la línea y envuelve el corazón de Chloe en una nube cálida y suave.

\- Bueno, no te entretengo más. Dejo que sigas con lo tuyo.

\- Vale – suspira, casi sintiendo pena de que tengan que colgar ya –. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, cielo.

Y es como si Matt pudiera sentir su reticencia, pudiera sentir que hoy necesita algo más por su parte, porque se hace el silencio un par de segundos antes de que él vuelva a romperlo para llamarle por su nombre en tono suave.

\- ¿Chlo?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te quiero.

Chloe cierra los ojos y reposa la cabeza en la silla. Daría lo que fuera para que Matt estuviera ahí ahora mismo, rodeándola con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo. Sin hacer preguntas, sin exigir un por qué, solo ofreciéndole todo su amor y demostrándole que está _ahí_.

\- Yo también te quiero – murmura, tan sincera que su voz suena algo desgarrada.

Intuye la sonrisa que probablemente esté curvando los labios de su prometido en este momento.

\- Nos vemos luego – se despide definitivamente.

Chloe no dice nada, deja que la llamada termine sola y baja la mano con la que sujeta su móvil hasta su regazo. Al cabo de un rato, cuando se siente menos inestable y ha conseguido controlar las ganas repentinas de echarse a llorar, roba un vistazo al reloj de la pantalla de su Mac.

Las siete y cuarto pasadas.

Su corazón da un pequeño brinco en su pecho, como cuando bajas las escaleras despistada y te saltas un escalón.

Es hora de marcharse.

* * *

**Brooklyn, NY**

**21/03/2025, 20:09 PM**

Chloe entra en la sala de conciertos con el último grupo de personas, pasada la hora de inicio del concierto.

Lo de llegar tarde lo ha hecho adrede, para poder quedarse en una esquina oscura al fondo del local y minimizar cualquier posibilidad de encontrarse por accidente con Beth, Davis y/o Elizabeth.

Además, tiene la absurda sensación de que, si se queda al fondo y semi oculta entre las sombras, hay menos probabilidades de que Beca pueda verla entre la masa de los asistentes. Su cerebro racional sabe que esto es imposible porque los focos son demasiado fuertes y Beca verá siluetas como mucho, pero Chloe no puede dejar de sentirse más segura de esta forma.

Así que, mientras el artista que actúa como telonero toca en su guitarra una canción de Dire Straits, Chloe se abre paso como puede hasta que encuentra un pequeño hueco junto a la pared más alejada de la entrada.

Desde su posición, está suficientemente lejos como para ver el escenario sin problema alguno y para escuchar el sonido sin que los potentes bajos hagan retumbar su cuerpo entero. Cree que es suficiente con el temblor que amenaza sus rodillas y parece haber convertido todos sus huesos en gelatina, no necesita ayuda externa para sentirse más inestable.

En su pecho hay un nudo de ansiedad. Lleva ahí desde esta mañana, desde que se le derramó el termo de café caliente al recibir la noticia del concierto.

A veces se aprieta más. A veces está distraída y se afloja, dándole un respiro.

Ahora mismo, parece que haya un marinero experto retorciendo la gruesa cuerda entre sus manos, haciendo nudo tras nudo hasta que la cuerda está tan tensa y apretada que ya no hay forma de moldearla más.

Y Chloe lo siente como una presencia física en su interior. Como si le hubiera crecido un órgano más y no hubiera espacio para acomodarlo dentro de su caja torácica.

Presiona contra sus costillas, queriendo romperlas para librarse de su restricción.

Presiona contra sus pulmones, dificultándole la tarea mecánica de llenarlos de oxígeno.

Presiona contra su corazón, amenazando con aplastarlo.

Todo el calor de su cuerpo parece concentrarse en las palmas de sus manos, y a pesar de estar en un espacio cerrado con cientos de personas más compartiendo el aire que respira, Chloe no puede evitar sentir frío.

Tiene la sensación de estar sumergida en un tanque lleno de agua con gruesas paredes de cristal. Ve todo lo que la rodea, escucha la cacofonía de muchas voces sonando a la vez, pero está distorsionado.

Su percepción del tiempo también está distorsionada, porque para cuando quiere darse cuenta de lo que está pasando, la actuación del telonero ya ha acabado y el local se sume en la semi penumbra.

Y ella no está ni remotamente preparada.

Un único foco de luz blanca se enciende en el escenario, iluminando en su haz una guitarra eléctrica, de un rojo intenso y oscuro, que espera pacientemente en su soporte. Un mar de móviles con la cámara encendida se alza por encima de las cabezas y obliga a que Chloe tenga que estirar un poco el cuello para poder ver.

Una silueta oscura se mueve entre las sombras de un lateral del escenario, como recibiendo – o dando – las últimas instrucciones, antes de cruzar el espacio para plantarse bajo el foco.

Beca Mitchell, con una sonrisa enorme, alza la mano izquierda por encima de la cabeza. Lleva el micrófono en el puño y, al principio, parece que va a hacer la pose del programa de televisión La Voz; pero mueve el brazo en el aire de lado a lado en un saludo que vibra de energía y emoción.

Mientras todos los asistentes estallan en actividad, gritando y saltando, Chloe se queda totalmente inmóvil hasta el punto de que ni siquiera respira.

Beca sigue siendo Beca.

Su pelo sigue siendo castaño y sigue cayendo en ondas sedosas hasta un poco por debajo de sus hombros. Su sonrisa favorita sigue estando torcida en sus labios. Sus piercings siguen destellando bajo las luces, descubiertos por el peinado: el lado izquierdo recogido en trenzas tirantes, como solía hacérselas Cynthia Rose antes de las actuaciones de las Bellas.

Sigue usando Converse altas, negras, algo sucias y claramente bastante usadas. Sin doble plataforma ni adornos raros. Simples. Clásicas. Tal y como Chloe recuerda que Beca las prefería.

Sigue llevando los vaqueros rotos, aunque en esto sí que haya sucumbido a la moda y lleve los pantalones tipo Mom: altos y estrechos de cintura, pero anchos de pierna.

El gesto de su brazo hace que la camiseta que lleva, una que tiene aspecto de haber cortado ella misma hasta convertirla en un crop top, y con un diseño bordado en el lado izquierdo que desde la distancia Chloe no logra descifrar pero parece una rosa roja, se alce y exponga sus pálidas costillas.

En el costado izquierdo, justo bajo la curva del pecho, justo bajo la fina banda negra que se ve de su sujetador, hay un tatuaje. Parece algo escrito en cursiva, quizá una frase o un verso de una canción.

Pero ese tatuaje es nuevo.

La _urgencia_ por saber qué dice, por qué ahí, qué significado tiene para Beca, se apodera de Chloe con tanta fuerza que se siente a sí misma dar un paso hacia delante. Como si quisiera abrirse paso hasta que pudiera tocarlo con sus propios dedos.

Es tan intenso y repentino que despierta a Chloe de su parálisis.

De golpe, se le echan encima todas las emociones que andaban rondando a su alrededor, como buitres dibujando círculos sobre el cadáver de un animal en el desierto, esperando hasta poder abalanzarse sobre él.

Se siente sobrepasada por todo lo que su corazón quiere sentir y no ha sido capaz hasta ahora. Es _tanto_, y tan _opuesto_, que termina por no saber qué sentir y solo puede emitir un jadeo que sale directamente de lo más profundo de su pecho.

En una especie de limbo, observa a Beca enganchar el micrófono en el soporte de pie que habían dejado previamente preparado.

\- Bien, Nueva York – saluda, su voz sedosa. Sus dedos se curvan en la guitarra que cuelga de su torso y alza los ojos para lanzar una última mirada al público –. ¿Qué os parece si empezamos por el principio?

Igual que un tsunami, una ovación empieza desde el fondo de la sala hasta que alcanza a Beca y la baña en la energía de su audiencia. Ella ríe, asiente, y coge una última respiración antes de mover sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de su guitarra.

En cuanto Beca empieza a cantar, Chloe recuerda la última vez que la vio actuar en directo: en Niza, tras haber ganado el premio de DJ Khaled y la oportunidad de irse con él de gira. Cuando cantó una versión de _Freedom! ‘90_ producida por sí misma que acabó con todas las Bellas subidas al escenario y llorando a lágrima viva porque sabían que ahora, sí que sí, esa sería la última vez que cantarían juntas de esa forma.

Le sorprende, porque recuerda aquella noche en Niza tan lejana que es como si hubiera ocurrido en otra vida de la que Chloe solo tiene vagos recuerdos, flashes repentinos que vienen en los momentos más inesperados y la dejan ligeramente desconcertada.

Recuerda aquella noche en Niza con los mismos bordes desenfocados y falta de detalle con los que se recuerdan los sueños nada más se despierta por la mañana, con una ligera sensación de lo que ha ocurrido pero sin certeza alguna.

Es como si, por pura supervivencia, por ahorrarse el dolor que venía con ellos, hubiera pasado tanto tiempo rehuyendo de esos recuerdos que ha terminado por convencerse a sí misma de que no son reales, de que fueron el resultado de algún tipo de sueño febril o una alucinación.

Tiene la misma impresión ahora, mientras ve a Beca saltar y bailar y cantar y gritar en el escenario con toda la despreocupación y felicidad que siempre derrocha al actuar en directo frente a un público que se alimenta y le devuelve toda, si no más, la energía que ella les da.

No logra reconciliar todos los sentimientos negativos que, inevitablemente, ha ido asociando con Beca a lo largo de estos siete años, con la Beca que está en el escenario frente a ella.

La forma en que pasó todo hizo ese inevitable, inevitable. Si Chloe hubiera podido evitarlo, lo habría hecho. Habría evitado asociar a Beca con todo ese resentimiento, ese dolor, esa rabia. No habría dudado ni un segundo.

Pero fue… Inevitable.

Cómo reaccionas cuando la persona de la que llevas años enamorada, tu mejor amiga, tu confidente, tu protectora, tu mayor apoyo, te confiesa que ella también está enamorada de ti. Pero todo tiene truco, porque no lo está lo suficiente como para hacer algo al respecto.

Fue una aceptación y un rechazo en el mismo golpe, en el mismo aliento, en el mismo latido.

Beca le puso la miel en los labios solo para arrebatársela de un zarpazo cuando Chloe intentó probarla. Le dijo: sí, yo también te quiero, pero…

Yo también te quiero, pero tengo miedo.

Yo también te quiero, pero no está bien.

Yo también te quiero, pero ojalá no lo hiciera.

Pero. Pero. Pero.

Su te quiero vino con peros. Sus sentimientos vinieron con consecuencias. Y Chloe todavía recuerda el dolor abrasador que sintió en su pecho al escuchar todo lo que suponía para Beca estar enamorada de ella.

Joven y salvaje y libre. Frío y caliente y dulce. Luz de sol, sano y salvo.

Pero.

Pero. Pero. Pero.

También era tonto y oscuro y barato.

Para Chloe, enamorarse de Beca fue terrorífico, en el mejor de los sentidos de la palabra. Como cuando estás en la cola para montar en una montaña rusa y sientes tu estómago retorcerse con los nervios y te tiembla todo el cuerpo y el corazón te va a mil por hora y piensas: ¿y si no subo? ¿y si me salgo de la cola y espero fuera a que vuelvan mis amigos?

Y al final te tragas los nervios y te sientas en el asiento y bajas el protector sobre tus hombros. Y cuando la montaña rusa arranca, vas tan rápido que no eres capaz de respirar por unos interminables segundos y piensas: voy a morir aquí, tendría que haberme quedado abajo.

Pero luego tus pulmones se acostumbran y todo el aire que has logrado inhalar lo malgastas en un grito que te sale de la misma alma y sientes la sangre correr por tus venas y el aire rugir en tus oídos y te sientes _viva_. Lo más viva que jamás te hayas sentido.

Y cuando se acaba el recorrido y te bajas con las piernas temblorosas pero el cuerpo lleno de energía, te giras hacia tus amigos con una sonrisa de lado a lado y les preguntas si les apetece repetir.

Porque ahora que lo has probado, te has vuelto adicta a ese subidón de adrenalina y lo viva que te hace sentir y no quieres parar de sentirte así: invencible, imparable, inmortal.

Para Chloe, estar enamorada de Beca era como montarse en una montaña rusa.

Para Beca, estar enamorada de Chloe era como montarse en una montaña rusa, pero una en la que no eres capaz de superar el miedo y tus gritos son de puro pánico y estas todo el viaje con los ojos cerrados deseando que, _por favor_, se acabe ya de una vez.

Es muy duro escuchar que, para la persona por la que lo sientes todo, eres algo así como un inconveniente. Que eres la causa de todos sus males y probablemente, si fuera brutalmente honesta contigo, te diría que desearía nunca haberse enamorado de ti.

Y vale, Chloe puede entender la emoción detrás de ese pensamiento. Puede _entenderla_, pero no puede _compartirla_.

Incluso en sus peores momentos de celos y dolor punzante, Chloe nunca llegó a desear no haberse enamorado de Beca. Incluso cuando sentía que se asfixiaba al ver a Beca y a Jesse juntos. Incluso cuando lloraba hasta quedarse dormida noche tras noche. Incluso cuando su corazón anhelaba algo que no podía tener.

Lo pensaba, por supuesto. Cruzaba por su mente en agonía y le daba un par de vueltas al pensamiento. Pero sabía amargo en su lengua y estaba hueco por dentro: le faltaba sustancia, le faltaba verdad.

Podía pensarlo, como se pueden pensar muchas cosas a lo largo del día, pero algo muy distinto era pensarlo intencionadamente y de verdad. Nunca fue capaz de llegar a ese paso, lo descartaba mucho antes de que hubiera opción alguna de que evolucionase hasta ese punto.

Por lo tanto, le dolía como un millón de pequeños cortes que Beca sí lo hubiera pensado intencionadamente y de verdad. Que Beca sí que hubiera dejado, hubiera _podido_, llegar a ese punto de decirse a sí misma: ojalá nunca hubiera sentido esto por Chloe.

La forma en que pasó todo fue… _brutal_.

Ahí estaba Chloe, con su corazón en sus manos suplicando por una oportunidad de estar juntas y ser felices, y Beca cogió un martillo de demolición y machacó todo con él.

¿Cómo no sentir resentimiento? ¿Cómo no sentir un dolor devastador? ¿Cómo no arder de rabia? ¿Cómo no vincularlo a Beca si fue ella quien le provocó todo eso y más con su rechazo y su miedo?

Aunque es cierto que Chloe ya no le guarda rencor alguno a Beca, estas emociones tan negativas y fuertes siempre dejan algo de residuo. Son una espina diminuta en su corazón, una astilla bajo la piel que no te molesta si no ejerces presión sobre la zona.

Volver a ver a Beca después de tanto tiempo y, especialmente, escuchar en directo todas esas canciones que aparentemente escribió sobre ellas, es, sin lugar a duda, ejercer presión sobre la zona.

No le sorprende que todos esos sentimientos ya olvidados vuelvan a resurgir con la fuerza de un tsunami que arrasa por su interior. Es demasiada agua, demasiada potencia, y puede notarla rodear su corazón y sus pulmones y apresarlos en un abrazo líquido.

Se derrama por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas de las que es solo vagamente consciente, y se las seca de manera distraída con el dorso de la mano en un gesto torpe y robótico.

* * *

**Brooklyn, NY**

**21/03/2025, 22:24 PM**

La mirada de Chloe no se aparta ni un instante del escenario, de la presencia hipnótica y dominante de Beca.

Su voz es como un canto de sirena, rodea a Chloe y la cautiva, exige que toda su atención esté en ella y solo en ella. Se siente igual que Ulises, atado a un palo de forma que no puede huir y perdiendo grano a grano todo su control solo para escuchar un poco más de esa voz.

La música, sin embargo...

La música es otra historia completamente diferente.

Cada palabra es un pequeño puñal que se clava en su pecho, cada nota melancólica una mano que estruja su corazón de forma dolorosa.

Habrán pasado años desde que Beca escribió esas canciones pero la emoción con las que las canta sigue ahí, bien palpable. Y sabe perfectamente cómo transmitirla a su público, o quizá es la opinión totalmente imparcial de Chloe por haber sido la otra protagonista de todos los momentos retratados.

Traen un mar de recuerdos en el que Chloe se hunde y se ahoga como si hubieran atado un ancla a sus pies.

Ahora, con la objetividad y la sabiduría que vienen con el tiempo y los años, Chloe puede ver que desde un principio hubo señales de que Beca estaba luchando consigo misma, con sus sentimientos y lo que suponían para ella, para _ellas_, para su relación con Jesse.

Después de haber revivido toda su historia con Beca para la Dra. Peterson.

Después de haber analizado con una atención que rayaba en la obsesión cada pequeña conversación, cada momento, cada pelea.

Después de haber repetido una y otra vez como un disco rayado cada mirada y cada roce.

Ahora lo ve con tanta claridad que no pudo evitar sentirse estúpida, en su momento, cuando tuvo ese pequeño instante de claridad y lo entendió todo. Se le escapó un _oh_ y se quedó muy quieta, perdida en el álbum de fotos del interior de su cabeza.

Lo cerró de golpe, pensando: ¿qué bien puede hacerme esto ahora?

Pero no fue capaz de resistir la tentación por mucho tiempo y lo volvió a abrir, desde el principio. La feria de actividades de Barden, su abordaje en la ducha, los cafés en la mesa junto a la ventana, las tardes de estudio en su habitación.

Era tan _obvio_ que no podía explicarse cómo no se dio cuenta mucho antes. Supone que la culpable de todo fue su propia incredulidad.

Para ella fue tan fácil enamorarse de Beca. Una vez, Chloe leyó en un libro la forma más exacta de describirlo: se enamoró de la misma forma en que te quedas dormido, despacio y, luego, de golpe.

Fue tan inesperado, y al mismo tiempo que Beca estaba pasando por lo mismo con Jesse, que para protegerse a sí misma y a su amistad con la morena, Chloe se auto convenció de que la probabilidad de que Beca alguna vez sintiese lo mismo por ella era nula. Cero. Inexistente.

Lo hizo tan bien que llegó a creérselo por completo, y eso la cegó.

No vio ninguna de las señales porque no paraba de repetirse que ahí no había nada, que lo que creía estar viendo, que las sospechas que a veces tenía, eran sus propias esperanzas estúpidas. Y lo mejor era ignorarlas para no terminar peor de lo que ya estaba.

Era mucho más fácil, y encajaba mucho mejor con la idea preconcebida que se había grabado a fuego en su cabeza a sí misma, pensar que Chloe estaba viendo cosas donde no las había porque su corazón quería, necesitaba_, anhelaba, _que las hubiera de verdad.

Hasta que Beca no la sentó en un sillón y le dijo: no estás loca, todo lo que sospechabas era cierto, estoy enamorada de ti; Chloe no se permitió creer que esa posibilidad existiera.

Y es que, además, nunca le faltaron argumentos para justificar lo imposible que era que Beca estuviera enamorada de ella.

¿Cómo iba a ser posible si fue corriendo a besar a Jesse? ¿Cómo iba a ser posible si llevaban tres años juntos? ¿Cómo iba a ser posible si Beca temía poder perder a Jesse por la distancia? ¿Cómo iba a ser posible si habían sobrevivido a una relación a distancia y seguían juntos? ¿Cómo iba a ser posible si Beca acababa de cortar con Jesse y tenía el corazón roto?

Con la perspectiva que trae la distancia, le sorprende no haberse dado cuenta mucho antes. Pero cuando se pone a pensar en cada momento y las circunstancias que los rodeaban, no le sorprende para nada.

Es difícil ver algo cuando te has convencido de que no existe. Es difícil confiar en tus instintos cuando te has convencido de que no eres de fiar. Es difícil creer que es posible cuando te has convencido de que es imposible.

A veces Chloe se pregunta qué habría sido de ellas si no hubieran estado tan ciegas con sus sentimientos. Pero sabe que nunca va a conseguir una respuesta, porque es imposible saberlo, e imaginar las alternativas solo le trae más dolor.

Jugar a los “¿y si…?”es muy peligroso.

Sin embargo, hay veces que es muy difícil resistirse y se termina cayendo en su juego. Este es uno de esos momentos para Chloe, porque escuchar las canciones de Beca está haciendo que resurja todo del rincón oscuro donde lo había escondido y no puede evitar hacerse preguntas.

¿Y si hubiera prestado más atención a la música de Beca? ¿Y si Beca le hubiera escrito para disculparse y pedirle que escuchase su disco? ¿Y si Beca le hubiera contado todo lo que canta en persona?

Durante todo este tiempo, Chloe ha lidiado con lo ocurrido con ayuda de una noción: puede que Beca la quisiera, pero no tanto como Chloe quería a Beca. Puede que Beca tuviera sentimientos por ella, pero no tan fuertes como los de Chloe.

Cuando Beca le enseñó _Consequences_, ya se había rendido. Había aceptado la derrota, y ninguno de los argumentos de Chloe fueron capaces de hacerle ver que todavía podían luchar por lo que tenían.

Cuando Beca le enseñó _Consequences, _ya había renunciado a sus sentimientos por Chloe.

A Chloe le costó tanto entender cómo podía haber hecho eso, cómo podía haberle mirado a la cara mientras le suplicaba que les diera una oportunidad porque aún estaban a tiempo, y simplemente decirle que no.

Chloe habría ido hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo si eso era lo que hacía falta para estar juntas.

Finalmente, la única explicación que encontró fue que Beca nunca llegó a enamorarse sin remedio. Tenía sentido, los sentimientos de Chloe llevaban en crecimiento siete años, mientras que Beca estuvo con Jesse más de la mitad de ese tiempo.

No podía compararse la intensidad ni la inmensidad de unos con otros.

Pero ahora Beca está echando por tierra toda esa teoría, porque sus canciones son demasiado sinceras como para no salir de la experiencia personal, y no son las que escribiría una persona con sentimientos pequeños y fáciles de olvidar

Canta sobre el dolor, sobre los remordimientos, sobre sentimientos con los que no sabe qué hacer ahora que no tiene la persona para los que son.

Son canciones que podría haber escrito _Chloe_.

Pero no, las escribió _Beca_.

Y Chloe no puede evitar preguntarse... ¿De verdad la quiso como dice en sus canciones?

* * *

**Brooklyn, NY**

**21/03/2025, 23:05 PM**

Beca acaba su concierto con la misma puntualidad con la que lo comenzó, y ni siquiera los gritos del público exigiendo "otra, otra" son capaces de hacerle volver al escenario una vez se ha despedido.

Poco a poco, la gente se va dando cuenta de que este es el final definitivo y las conversaciones vuelven a alzarse hasta rellenar el silencio que ha dejado la ausencia de música. Cuando las luces de la sala vuelven a encenderse, los fans comienzan a migrar lentamente hacia la salida.

Chloe se mantiene en su sitio, apoyada contra la pared mientras intenta reponerse del auténtico terremoto de emociones que acaba de vivir. La realidad de lo que ha venido aquí a hacer está empezando a calar hondo en sus huesos y es como nitrógeno líquido: helado, paralizante.

El nudo de ansiedad en su garganta parece crecer diez centímetros de golpe ahora que ya no está amansado por la música. Siente las mejillas tirantes por los restos secos de sus lágrimas y probablemente se le haya corrido el maquillaje.

Con la sensación de que cada movimiento de su cuerpo es ajeno a ella y va ralentizado, se dirige al baño.

Sabe que es peligroso, porque todavía queda mucha gente por salir y puede tropezar con sus compañeros, pero también sabe que tiene que actuar con rapidez porque no tiene ni idea de cuánto tiempo permanecerá Beca en la sala antes de marcharse al hotel y no quiere presentarse en su camerino con pintas de payaso pasado por agua.

Pasa de largo la larga cola que se ha formado fuera, ignorando las miradas desafiantes que recibe de algunas chicas que creen que está intentando colarse. Va al último espejo y, comprobando que la superficie del lavabo esté seca, deja el bolso y el móvil para tener las manos libres.

Tiene los ojos enrojecidos y la nariz irritada por haber llorado tanto, y aunque se echa un poco de agua fría, no hay forma alguna de intentar disimularlo. Se arregla lo mejor que puede, hasta que considera que está mínimamente presentable.

Su mente funciona a mil kilómetros por hora cuando hace el camino inverso para buscar una entrada al backstage. Todavía no tiene idea alguna de qué piensa decir, cómo piensa convencer a los de seguridad para que la dejen pasar.

Podría tratar de contactar con Beca directamente, ver si sigue teniendo el mismo número de teléfono. Pero solo de pensar en tener que hacerle frente antes de tiempo hace que pierda todo el coraje y quiera dar media vuelta para salir corriendo de allí.

Decidiendo improvisar, localiza al guarda apostado frente a una puerta negra justo al lado del escenario y se dirige directa hacia él.

A medida que se acerca, su resolución flaquea y cuando por fin se planta frente al hombre, Chloe no es más que un manojo de nervios que desearía tener un plan sólido al que agarrarse con uñas y dientes.

El guarda de seguridad hace un repaso de su cuerpo de arriba abajo que no ayuda a tranquilizar sus nervios. Aunque no hay nada de sexual en su mirada, su serio escrutinio hace que Chloe sienta como si tuviera mil agujas pinchándole a la vez en todo el cuerpo.

\- Um… – después de tanto tiempo sin hablar, su voz sale rota. Tiene que interrumpirse para aclararse la garganta y tragar saliva –. Sé que esto puede ser un poco raro, pero…

\- Déjame adivinar – le corta él. Su tono es burlón y sarcástico y desconcierta a Chloe tanto que se queda muda –. Quieres conocer a Beca Mitchell, ¿verdad?

\- Bueno…

\- No es tan raro como crees – el hombre vuelve a interrumpirle con una sonrisa poco sincera –. ¿Quién eres? ¿Una cantante en busca de una oportunidad? ¿Una periodista? ¿Su fan número uno? ¿Su mejor amiga?

\- En realidad, sí. Soy su mejor amiga – dice Chloe, pero las palabras le saben desconocidas y se da cuenta de su error. Tuerce la boca en una mueca antes de rectificar –. _Era_ su mejor amiga.

Ve una de las peludas cejas del guarda arquearse unos milímetros hacia arriba, casi imperceptible si no fuera porque le está mirando fijamente. Ha captado su atención, por fin.

\- Fui… fui con ella a la universidad.

El interés del hombre se convierte en escepticismo rápidamente así que Chloe empieza a decir más cosas con la esperanza de que alguna sea la acertada, antes de perderle para siempre.

\- Estuve en las Bellas de Barden con ella, era su co-capitana – se frota la frente en un tic nervioso –. Vivimos juntas un par de años aquí, en un estudio enano de Brooklyn que compartíamos con otra Bella, Amy la Gorda.

La incredulidad del guarda flaquea un poco, igual que su postura firme, y es la señal que Chloe necesita para saber que algo está haciendo bien.

\- Soy Chloe. Chloe Beale – su voz se alza hacia el final, haciéndolo sonar como una pregunta.

Este es todo su plan, que por algún milagro de la vida el guarda de seguridad conozca a Beca lo suficiente como para que el nombre “Chloe Beale” pueda sonarle familiar. Es patético, y lo sabe, pero no se le ocurre nada mejor.

El rostro del hombre se mantiene impasible ante su declaración, y Chloe siente su confianza desvanecerse poco a poco. Coge aire, a punto de disculparse por haberle molestado y marcharse de allí, pero algo capta su atención.

Hay una pequeña chispa de reconocimiento en el fondo de los ojos marrones del guarda.

El hombre vuelve a inspeccionar a Chloe de arriba abajo, con más intensidad todavía, como si se estuviera fijando en ella _de verdad_ por primera vez. Chloe cambia el peso de un pie a otro, incómoda, pero aguanta el escrutinio.

\- ¿Puedo ver alguna identificación? – pregunta el guarda, todo rastro de burla y diversión ausentes de su voz esta vez.

\- Oh. Sí, claro – usa la tira de su bolso para atraerlo hacia sus manos y rebusca en su interior algo torpemente hasta que consigue sacar el DNI de su cartera –. Aquí tienes.

La mirada del guarda salta de su carnet a ella un par de veces. Finalmente, parece satisfecho con lo que ha visto y se lo devuelve. Mientras Chloe lo guarda donde le corresponde, él desengancha el walkie talkie que llevaba colgado del cinturón de su uniforme y pulsa el botón lateral para hablar.

\- ¿Alguien tiene localizado a Theo?

El nombre desata un pequeño shock eléctrico dentro de Chloe y a duras penas contiene el impulso de dar un salto. Es como que, a veces, su cerebro se olvida de por qué ha venido aquí y estos pequeños recordatorios le pillan por sorpresa.

\- Espera un momento – responde una mujer.

\- Ok.

El walkie talkie emite un crujido estático cuando el guarda libera el botón de hablar. La conexión zumba entre ellos, llenando el silencio de una tensión que solo Chloe parece notar.

La voz del británico rompe la tensa atmósfera con la sutileza de una bola de demolición justo cuando el hombre está usando la antena de plástico para rascarse la ceja. Suena tal cual Chloe le recordaba del tour por Europa y resulta bastante abrumador.

\- Aquí Theo.

\- Soy Stevenson, de la entrada al backstage – informa el guarda, la boca pegada al altavoz. Su mirada se fija en Chloe –. Tengo aquí a una persona que quiere ver a Beca Mitchell.

\- Dile que la rueda de prensa es mañana a las 12 en el hotel – responde Theo con desinterés, como quien está manteniendo una conversación al mismo tiempo que hace otras cinco cosas más importantes.

\- No es periodista.

\- ¿Entonces quién es? – el desinterés ahora suena ligeramente a irritación.

Chloe vuelve a sentir el impulso urgente de salir corriendo y dejar de molestar como un picor en el cuerpo entero, pero aprieta los dientes y se mantiene firme en su sitio.

El guarda le lanza una última mirada y titubea tan solo un instante antes de responder a Theo. Hay cautela en su rostro, en la lentitud con la que presiona el botón para hablar y mueve los labios al formar su nombre.

Presiente el impacto que va a tener lo que está a punto de decir.

\- Es Chloe Beale.

Se hace una larga pausa al otro lado de la línea. El crujir de la estática llena el aire y parece ir ocupando cada vez más espacio, cada vez con más volumen.

Esta vez la tensión es tan palpable que hasta el guarda la siente, mira fijamente el walkie talkie como si eso fuera a hacer que una respuesta saliera antes de él. Parece estar debatiendo consigo mismo porque su dedo se tensa y se relaja sobre el botón del aparato, sin llegar nunca a presionarlo lo suficiente como para cortar la estática.

Una ligera capa de sudor cubre su calva y Chloe no sabe si es nueva o si lleva ahí todo el rato, pero no le extrañaría que fuera reciente. Ella también puede sentir el sudor frío en su cuello y espalda.

Por fin, el walkie talkie emite un crujido y se queda en silencio.

\- Deja que pase – dice la voz de Theo.

El hombre masculla una afirmación para señalizar que ha recibido el mensaje, pero Chloe no está haciendo caso.

De nuevo, tiene la sensación de que la han dejado caer de golpe en el tanque lleno de agua con gruesas paredes de cristal, y es a través de su mirada desenfocada que observa al guarda echarse a un lado y mantener la puerta abierta para ella.

Escucha sus indicaciones sobre cómo llegar al camerino de Beca, y cree que asiente y le da las gracias, pero no está muy segura porque se siente totalmente desconectada de su cuerpo. Como si alguien ajeno hubiera tomado el control. Como si no fuera más que el personaje de un videojuego.

El tiempo va acelerado y ralentizado. Le parece que hace el camino hasta el camerino de Beca en un segundo que dura un siglo.

Se detiene frente a la puerta cerrada, sin ningún distintivo que delate la importancia de lo que guarda. Se queda mirando la pintura negra, sumida en una especie de trance en el que apenas es consciente de las palmas sudorosas de sus manos y lo superficial de su respiración.

Traga saliva y se siente casi decepcionada de no tener una especie de revelación en ese momento, de que su sexto sentido no cause que se le ponga la piel de gallina por notar la presencia de Beca cercana a ella.

Es estúpido y totalmente imposible, pero esperaba esa sensación. Esperaba poder _saber_ con exactitud que Beca le está esperando al otro lado de esa puerta.

La realidad es, para bien o para mal, mucho más realista.

Lo único que siente son náuseas y un pánico que apenas la deja respirar, y se está cuestionando todas y cada una de las decisiones que ha tomado desde esta mañana y que han acabado con ella aquí parada, a una puerta de distancia de la persona que le rompió el corazón hace siete años y con la que lleva sin hablar seis años.

No tiene ni idea de si Beca está dentro de esa habitación o si está a punto de llamar para no recibir respuesta alguna.

No tiene ni idea de si la respuesta de Beca va a ser pedirle que se largue de allí porque no quiere verla.

No tiene ni idea de qué va a pasar, qué va a salir de esta idea digna de un premio Nobel.

Y, a pesar de todo, Chloe alza la mano en un puño tembloroso.

El reflejo de la luz del pasillo hace destellar la banda metálica que adorna su anular y capta su atención. Sus nudillos se detienen a centímetros de distancia de la firme madera y se quedan ahí suspendidos.

Extiende su mano izquierda frente a ella en el aire, observando el temblor de sus dedos como quien observa abrirse los pétalos de una flor: con curiosidad, pero con un desapego propio de algo que es ajeno a ti.

Contempla lo que es, sin lugar a duda alguna, un anillo de pedida. Está tan acostumbrada a llevarlo que a veces hasta se olvida de su presencia, pero ahora es como si estuviera hecho de hierro incandescente.

Le _arde_, haciendo que sea imposible olvidarse de él.

Un pensamiento salta en su cabeza igual que un anuncio pop-up cuando estás navegando por Internet: igual de intrusivo, igual de difícil de ignorar.

¿Debería quitárselo?

Otro pop-up se superpone al anterior: ¿debería darle la vuelta, esconder la piedra bajo su dedo para que parezca un anillo más?

Entonces salta su antivirus: ¿por qué debería ocultarlo?

Chloe sacude la cabeza y le da al botón de cerrar en ambos. Convierte su mano en un puño y da en la puerta tres golpes cortos y suaves.

No escucha nada que pueda indicar que hay signos de vida al otro lado: ni música, ni voces, ni pasos. Solo hay silencio y el propio pitido alocado de sus oídos por el cambio tan brusco de volumen.

Los segundos se arrastran y dan la impresión de ser horas.

Chloe tiene la sensación de que lleva siete horas ahí de pie, frente a una puerta cerrada, esperando una señal por parte de Beca que, con cada segundo, con cada hora, parece que no va a llegar nunca.

La puerta se abre de golpe.

* * *

**Brooklyn, NY**

**21/03/2025, 23:13 PM**

Cuando la puerta se abre y Chloe ve a Beca por primera vez después de seis años, le da la impresión de que no ha pasado ni un solo día desde que se conocieron en la Feria de Actividades de Barden.

El shock de tenerla a un paso y un brazo estirado de distancia después de tanto tiempo sin verse es como un puñetazo al estómago que le roba todo el aire de los pulmones.

Pero cuantos más segundos pasan sin que ninguna de las dos se mueva, va notando las diferencias: las arrugas incipientes, el castaño de su pelo un par de tonos más claro, pecas en su piel por tanta exposición al sol de Los Ángeles.

Beca parece incluso más sorprendida que ella, como si esta visita fuera totalmente inesperada. Se ha quedado paralizada en el umbral de la puerta, tan inmóvil que Chloe está bastante segura de que no está respirando siquiera.

Ha perdido el color en las mejillas de después de actuar y su piel está pálida y sudorosa bajo la luz de su camerino.

\- ¿Chloe? – murmura con voz estrangulada.

Un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral al escuchar su nombre otra vez en los labios de Beca.

Cuando Chloe recibió el OK por parte de Theo dio por hecho que había sido porque el productor lo había consultado primero con Beca. Pero tiene todo el aspecto de que Theo no ha avisado a Beca de que Chloe estaba aquí y simplemente ha dejado que la embosque.

\- Hola – el saludo suena tenso e incómodo, bastante acorde a la situación en la que se encuentran. Mira por encima de su hombro al pasillo vacío y maldice en silencio –. Perdona, pensé que Theo te había avisado de que estaba aquí.

El ceño de Beca se frunce todo lo que puede, la primera señal de vida que da desde que ha abierto la puerta. Una de sus manos se cuela bajo su pelo y saca dos Airpods blancos de los que no sale ningún sonido, por lo que Chloe asume que había pausado la música antes.

La falta de cualquier tipo de reacción por parte de Beca hace que solo sea más obvio que Chloe no debería haber venido en primer lugar. Eso solo le pone más nerviosa y empieza a balbucear sin control alguno.

\- Yo… – resopla y esboza una sonrisa avergonzada –. Lo siento, ni siquiera sé qué estoy haciendo aquí. Ha sido culpa de Aubrey.

\- Chloe… – llama Beca, pero la pelirroja no hace caso alguno.

\- Ella fue la que me metió la idea en la cabeza de que tenía que verte una última vez, y en su momento tenía sentido, pero ahora… – se frota la frente –. Ahora estoy aquí y me estoy dando cuenta de que esto ha sido un tremendo error y…

\- Chloe.

\- Perdón… No sé qué esperaba que pasase – admite, sacudiendo la cabeza –. Creo que… debería irme – señala por encima de su hombro y da medio paso atrás –. Voy a…

\- _Chloe_ – la voz de Beca es suficientemente firme como para filtrarse por la nube de vergüenza que rodea la cabeza de la pelirroja y hace que se detenga de golpe.

Cierra la boca y mira a Beca sin saber qué esperar. La morena todavía está notablemente agitada por la emboscada, pero parece haberse lo suficiente como para recordar sus modales.

\- No pasa nada. Probablemente Theo me lo dijera, pero como no le hago caso la mayor parte del tiempo, pues no me enteré – la excusa es mala y débil, y ambas lo saben, pero ninguna hace comentario alguno. Beca cambia el peso de un pie a otro, dubitativa –. ¿Quieres pasar?

Hace un gesto con la mano hacia el interior de su camerino, una habitación simple y pequeña que no contiene más que un viejo sillón, una mesita de centro, un tocador y una silla. Esparcidas por todos lados están las cosas de Beca: su móvil, su libreta de componer, su maquillaje, su ropa, etc.

Chloe no es consciente de haber tomado una decisión, pero su cuerpo se mueve por voluntad propia y se encuentra a sí misma dando pasos hacia delante para entrar en el camerino. Beca cierra la puerta tras ella y no puede evitar sentirse atrapada.

Acaba de meterse voluntariamente en la boca del lobo.

\- ¿Has dicho…? – empieza a preguntar Beca, pero se detiene a la mitad –. ¿Aubrey te dijo que vinieras?

\- Lo sugirió – responde Chloe con un encogimiento de hombros.

Beca alarga una mano hacia la silla del tocador y se apoya en el respaldo, como si necesitase ese punto de contacto con algo firme para sentirse ella también anclada a tierra. Toma asiento, y señala hacia el sillón para que Chloe haga lo mismo.

Chloe permanece de pie en mitad del camerino. No es cabezonería, solo miedo.

\- No tengo mucho que decir – comenta casi en forma de advertencia, y ya que está, decide terminar de sincerarse –. Ni siquiera sé muy bien qué hago aquí.

Beca simplemente se limita a observarla fijamente desde su sitio y eso enerva a Chloe. Y, al parecer, una Chloe enervada hoy significa que empieza a soltar todo lo que ronda por su mente sin filtro alguno.

\- Trabajo a un par de manzanas de aquí y… Supongo que solo quería verte una vez más, comprobar con mis propios ojos que estás bien y que las cosas te van bien para poder pasar página y seguir con nuestras vidas lo mejor que podamos.

\- Vale – acepta Beca con una facilidad que Chloe sabe es solo una tapadera para ocultar lo nerviosa y descolocada que se siente realmente –. ¿Quieres sentarte, entonces?

Chloe observa el sillón de cuero como si fuera una de esas trampas para osos que Aubrey tenía por todos lados en su retiro, pero finalmente termina por aceptar la invitación. No se quita el abrigo, una indirecta de que pretende hacer esta visita breve.

Se sienta cuidadosamente en el viejo sillón, tan blando que los cojines amenazan con tragársela, y nota por primera vez lo profundamente _agotada_ que está.

\- ¿Te ha gustado el concierto? – pregunta la morena. Su tono intenta sonar casual, como quien hace conversación sobre el tiempo solo por tener algo de lo que hablar.

No lo logra del todo. La situación es demasiado tensa y rara como para que funcione ese truco.

\- Ha estado bien – concede Chloe con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza –. Te he escuchado en la radio todos estos años – continúa –. Pero, si te soy sincera, nunca presté mucha atención a tus canciones.

El “hasta ahora” va implícito. Queda sin decir, Chloe nunca le da forma, nunca le da voz, pero cuelga en el aire entre ellas de todos modos como un cartel de neón parpadeante que exige ser el centro de atención.

\- Supongo que es justo – responde Beca con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, aparentemente imperturbable después de esa confesión.

Chloe también lo piensa.

En su momento, Beca no quiso escuchar ni una sola palabra de lo que Chloe tenía que decir. Ahora que es el turno de Chloe, tampoco tiene por qué escuchar ni una sola palabra de sus lamentos.

No cree que sea rencor. Cree que tiene más que ver con preservar lo poco de dignidad que le quedó después de suplicar por una oportunidad que nunca le fue concedida, ni siquiera considerada.

Puede que no tenga muy claro qué hace aquí, en el camerino de Beca, hablando con ella, pero hay algo que sí que sabe: no ha venido a hacer reproches. No ha venido a echarle nada en cara a Beca, ni a remover todo lo feo del pasado, ni a meter el dedo en sus llagas.

Cree que todo eso ya ha quedado en el pasado y no tiene sentido alguno sacarlo a relucir. Ese no es el propósito de esta visita, hablaba con total sinceridad al decir que solo quería ver con sus propios ojos que Beca estuviera bien.

Solo quiere esa confirmación de que está bien, de que ha encauzado su vida hacia el camino que siempre quiso seguir y está satisfecha. Solo quiere saber si es feliz.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, Chloe quiere preguntar.

Quiere preguntar si realmente significó tanto para Beca que todavía sigue escribiendo sobre ella, _ellas_, y lo que pasó.

Quiere preguntar si de verdad la quiso tanto como dice en sus canciones.

Quiere preguntar, pero no quiere saber la respuesta.

Así que, en su lugar, habla de otra cosa:

\- Dicen por ahí que este año se te acaba el contrato con la discográfica.

\- Firmé para siete años – responde Beca con un asentimiento, aceptando el cambio de tema sin atraer atención alguna sobre su brusquedad.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

\- Puede que monte mi propia firma – Beca se encoge de hombros, despreocupada –. Estos años han sido increíbles, pero este nunca fue mi sueño – le lanza una mirada a Chloe como diciendo: y tú lo sabes –. Me gustaría volver a detrás del telón y dejarle el micrófono a los que realmente lo quieren.

Chloe asiente para demostrar su apoyo hacia ese plan, aunque le queda totalmente claro que Beca no está esperando ningún tipo de palmadita en la espalda de su parte.

Se queda en silencio un largo rato, robando vistazos nerviosos de la otra cuando no están mirando. Chloe juguetea constantemente con sus anillos, usando el pulgar para hacer girar una y otra vez las bandas metálicas.

Observa a Beca marcar ritmos inquietos con sus dedos en sus piernas, el constante subir y bajar de su pierna izquierda como un martillo hidráulico que nunca se queda sin batería. En uno de esos bailes de miradas, sus ojos coinciden.

Se sostienen la mirada un par de segundos llenos de tensión, hasta que Chloe rompe el contacto visual.

\- He visto antes que tienes un nuevo tatuaje.

No sabe de dónde sale eso ni por qué lo ha dicho, de hecho al principio hasta le cuesta darse cuenta de que lo ha dicho _ella_. Pero ahora que el comentario está ahí fuera, Chloe no tiene más remedio que tragarse la vergüenza y hacer un gesto de cabeza hacia el costado de Beca.

La morena se lleva la mano a la zona, curvándola sobre sus costillas.

\- Tengo algunos nuevos, sí – admite no sin un poco de desconcierto –. A este me acompañó Amy – da dos suaves golpecitos con la mano a su costado y bufa una risa ante algo que acaba de recordar –. ¿Sabías que se marea con las agujas?

Chloe se incorpora un poco ante esa nueva pieza de información que nunca había escuchado y arquea las cejas.

\- ¿Amy? – inquiere, incrédula –. ¿_Nuestra _Amy?

\- Sí – ríe Beca –. Cayó redonda al suelo y tiró toda una pila de bandejas metálicas con ella.

Ambas ríen ante el recuerdo de todas las travesuras y momentos vergonzosos que han vivido por culpa de la australiana. Pero la distracción de la anécdota es temporal, y pronto vuelve a hacerse el silencio entre ellas.

Esta vez Chloe siente más nostalgia que incomodidad y su corazón da un latido doloroso.

\- A veces me da la impresión de que sigues siendo la misma Beca de diecisiete años que conocí en Barden – confiesa en voz baja, alzando la mirada para hasta que encuentra la de la morena –. Pero otras veces eres una Beca completamente diferente que no conozco de nada.

Beca mantiene su mirada, y Chloe puede ver la misma cantidad de melancolía y tristeza reflejada en ese azul medianoche que durante mucho tiempo de su vida fue uno de sus colores favoritos.

\- Yo tengo la misma sensación – admite con un asentimiento lento –. Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando llevas tanto tiempo sin ver a alguien.

La forma en que entona la frase hace que Chloe tenga una fuerte sensación de déjà vu. Se ve transportada a su último año en Barden, al recibidor de la casa de las Bellas y una pelea con Beca.

_Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Beca_, le dijo en su momento. _Es lo que pasa cuando te niegas a hablar con tu mejor amiga._

No sabe si Beca está teniendo el mismo recuerdo que ella, o si ha pensado en esa conversación antes de responderle. O quizá es todo una pura coincidencia que demuestra una vez más que su historia con Beca no hace más que funcionar en círculos.

Empezaron como desconocidas, y ahora son desconocidas otra vez.

\- Supongo… – responde Chloe –. Debería pedirte un autógrafo, ahora que eres toda una eminencia.

Es en parte una broma, pero también un recordatorio de que hubo un momento en que sus vidas estaban tan entrelazadas que no se podía diferenciar una de la otra. Sin embargo, ahora sus vidas no pueden ser más distintas.

Han ido en direcciones opuestas, pero todavía con algunos nudos que las atan, y no dejan de dar tropezones y tirones.

Beca pone los ojos en blanco, pero esboza una sonrisa.

\- Solo si me prometes venderlo por eBay y usar el dinero para algo realmente útil – hace un gesto circular con la mano en el aire –. Como una casa o… – su sonrisa se vuelve triste y baja la mirada –. Tu boda.

Chloe se tensa en el sillón y contiene el impulso de cerrar la mano izquierda o esconderla o hacer cualquier cosa que oculte su anillo de pedida de la vista y así puedan fingir que no existe y no tengan que hablar de ello.

\- Enhorabuena – le felicita Beca.

Chloe sonríe, aunque no sin cierta tensión, y le da las gracias.

A la felicitación le siguen una serie de preguntas rutinarias y respuestas que Chloe ya tiene más que memorizadas: ¿cuándo es la celebración?, en septiembre; ¿ya vivís juntos?, sí, desde hace año y medio; ¿quién es el afortunado?, Matthew Bennett, un abogado al que conoció tras tener un pequeño choque con la persona más desagradable y poco cooperativa de Nueva York.

Pero entonces, Beca deja que se haga el silencio un instante, y con voz apenas audible hace una pregunta clave:

\- ¿Te hace feliz?

Chloe alza la mirada de golpe y ve que no hay ningún tipo de malicia en el rostro de Beca, solo sincera curiosidad y preocupación. Como si todo dependiera de la respuesta que Chloe esté a punto de darle.

No tiene duda alguna de que, si fuera a responder que no, Beca sería capaz de salir ahora mismo para buscar a Matt y decirle exactamente todo lo que está haciendo mal para que rectifique y la trate como se merece.

Y es irónico, porque estaría viniendo de una de las personas que más daño le ha hecho en la vida.

Matt le hace muchas cosas. Le hace sentir segura, le hace sentir deseada, le hace sentir querida, le hace sentir importante, le hace sentir escuchada, le hace sentir respetada. Todos y cada uno de los días.

De modo que Chloe no tiene que pensar en su respuesta.

\- Sí – su tono suena firme, honesto y seguro.

Beca asiente. Sus ojos están brillantes cuando afirma alegrarse por ella, y sus palabras son sinceras; pero hay algo más en su rostro, tan bien enmascarado que Chloe no es capaz de descifrarlo.

Y aunque todo en ella le suplique que pregunte hasta averiguar qué es, sabe que no les va a hacer ningún bien a ninguna de las dos.

\- ¿Y tú, Beca? – pregunta en su lugar, su voz rasposa –. ¿Lo eres?

Siente su corazón detenerse a la espera de una respuesta que, sea cual sea, va a despertar sentimientos encontrados en su interior.

¿Es muy egoísta que, una parte de ella, aunque sea microscópica, desee que la respuesta sea un no?

¿Es cruel? ¿Es patético?

¿Qué dice de ella que quiera que sea un no porque satisface a esa diminuta espina rencorosa que quiere que Beca nunca sea capaz de superarla, que su corazón nunca logre recuperarse como castigo por su falta de valentía?

¿Es muy egoísta que, una parte de ella, más grande, desee que la respuesta sea un sí?

¿Es cobarde? ¿Es mezquino?

¿Qué dice de ella que quiera que sea un sí porque así no se sentirá culpable por ser la única que ha pasado página, porque así no transmite la impresión de que sus sentimientos fueran _menos_ solo por haber sido capaz de pasar página?

Beca rehúye su mirada y curva los hombros hacia dentro, como si quisiese hacerse una bola hasta desaparecer.

\- Estoy en ello – admite en voz baja –. Algunos días son mejores que otros – se encoge de hombros para quitarle importancia pero la forma en que se niega a mirar a Chloe denota que sí la tiene.

Tiene toda la importancia del mundo.

\- Me… – cierra los ojos un momento, como si no pudiera creerse que esté a punto de decir lo que va a decir –. Tardé mucho tiempo en perdonarme a mí misma lo suficiente como para creer que merecía el amor de otra persona – esboza una sonrisa irónica y ladea la cabeza –. Sorprendentemente, eso no hizo de mí todo un partidazo.

Vuelve a ponerse seria y Chloe se muerde la lengua para no escupir ningún perdón fuera de turno. El momento de los perdones pasó hace mucho tiempo, y si han llegado tan lejos sin ellos, es mejor que sigan así.

Lo único que provocarían ahora sería confusión y más dolor, porque para darlos habría que soplar el polvo acumulado sobre su pasado y abrirlo una vez más.

\- Pero… – Beca por fin encuentra valor para mirarle a los ojos –. Creo haber encontrado a alguien – encoge un hombro –. Y aunque es todo muy nuevo y nunca se sabe… Me hace feliz.

Chloe traga saliva y parpadea para alejar las lágrimas.

\- Me alegro – murmura.

Y también lo dice con toda la sinceridad del mundo, pero también oculta algo: un poco de envidia, un poco de dolor, un poco de resentimiento.

Se pregunta si es lo mismo que Beca le oculta a ella.

Se pregunta si realmente para Beca fue como canta en sus canciones o si está embellecido para que resulte más poético.

Se pregunta si de verdad la quiso tanto como dice.

Se pregunta muchas cosas, pero no quiere saber la respuesta.

En ese momento, el iPhone de Beca, que yace boca arriba sobre la mesita de centro, emite un _pling_ y vibra sobre la superficie de madera.

La pantalla se ilumina con una notificación entrante y Chloe no quiere mirar, porque parte de ella sabe que su móvil está en silencio en su bolso, pero el instinto y el hábito son más fuertes y su mirada se desvía al mismo tiempo que la de Beca.

No llega a ver nada importante, su cerebro rectifica y parpadea y aparta la mirada apenas un segundo más tarde. Pero eso le hace consciente del paso del tiempo y de que lleva en el camerino un buen rato y todavía tiene que llegar a casa.

Su mirada busca por la habitación y encuentra un reloj digital bien grande, de esos que van conectados a un satélite para que nunca se estropeen, colgado al lado de la puerta. Sus números LED indican en rojo que faltan once minutos para la medianoche.

Sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa y se levanta del sillón de un brinco. Ve el desconcierto en el rostro de Beca y se apresura a disculparse.

\- Perdona, no sabía que era tan tarde – dice rápidamente, recogiendo su bolso y dándose cuenta de que eso es todo lo que ha traído consigo –. Tengo que irme, Matt está esperándome…

Su voz se apaga y el frenesí da paso a una consciencia casi abrumadora del presente. Detiene todos sus movimientos erráticos y mira a Beca solo para ver reflejado en su azul medianoche lo que ella también está sintiendo: alivio y desolación y miedo.

Se fija en cada pequeño detalle de Beca para grabarlo a fuego en su memoria porque esta vez sí. Esta vez es la definitiva. Esta vez es la última vez.

Siente lágrimas acudir a sus ojos y parpadea rápido para mantenerlas a raya solo un poco más.

\- Me ha gustado mucho verte, Beca – dice casi en un susurro.

Beca asiente y carraspea, y no dice nada porque parece incapaz de hacerlo sin romper a llorar. Se miran desde la distancia, demasiado aterrorizadas y doloridas como para intentar acercarse más.

\- Cuídate, ¿vale? – su voz suena forzada y ahogada, pero ninguna de las dos le presta atención.

\- Tú también – murmura Beca.

Y este es el momento en el que, años atrás, se habrían dicho: te quiero. El momento en que se habrían abrazado con fuerza y se habrían quedado así un buen rato, disfrutando de la cercanía y la calidez de la otra.

Pero ahora ya no pueden, y ambas son dolorosamente conscientes de ello.

Chloe asiente y se da la vuelta. Llega tan lejos de cruzar la habitación, girar el pomo en su mano y abrir la puerta. Pero se detiene antes de salir porque…

Tiene que preguntar.

Tiene que saber.

\- ¿Beca?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tus canciones… – empieza a decir Chloe –. ¿Cuánto tienen de verdad y cuánto es adorno?

Si Beca parece confundida por esta pregunta, no lo muestra.

\- Diría que un 95% de verdad y un 5% de adorno – responde sin tener que pensárselo.

Chloe deja escapar una exhalación silenciosa que se agita al pasar entre sus labios temblorosos.

\- ¿De verdad me querías como dices en ellas?

Se miran fijamente.

Ambas al borde de las lágrimas. Ambas sufriendo. Ambas con corazones maltrechos que perdieron algunas partes en la guerra. Ambas conteniendo sus respiraciones.

Al final, Beca deja caer la mirada al suelo y suspira.

\- Sí… – admite en tono desolado –. Me temo que sí.

Chloe siente varias lágrimas cálidas rodar por sus mejillas y agacha la cabeza, ocultándose tras una cortina de mechones cobrizos. Asiente lentamente mientras asimila la información.

\- Adiós, Beca – se despide.

\- Adiós, Chloe – responde la morena.

Cierra la puerta tras ella con tan solo una última mirada: Beca queda sentada en la silla, con actitud derrotada, pero su cabeza está girada hacia la salida del camerino y le regala su mejor intento de una sonrisa.

Un trozo de su corazón se desgarra y se cuela por los últimos centímetros antes de que la cerradura haga _click_ y marque el final de historia tan bonita como triste.

Chloe no intenta detenerlo ni recuperarlo, porque sabe que parte de ella siempre estará con Beca, al igual que parte de Beca siempre estará con ella.

Es su destino.

Es su maldición y bendición particular.

* * *

**Brooklyn, NY**

**22/03/2025, 12:06 PM**

El retumbar de la puerta de su coche cuando la cierra tras ella hace vibrar su pecho como un terremoto.

La presa que ha construido con extremo cuidado para mantener sus emociones a raya se llena de grietas bajo la presión ejercida por las lágrimas que intenta contener hasta el último momento.

Las llaves del coche caen de sus manos al suelo, entre los pedales, pero Chloe no tiene tiempo siquiera de agacharse a recogerlas. Con tanta facilidad como si estuviera hecha de polvo, la presa se derrumba y sale todo en tropel de su interior.

Las lágrimas crecen hasta convertirse en sollozos que sacuden su cuerpo entero y le desgarran la garganta y le impiden respirar.

Y Chloe llora hasta que ya no puede más. 

Y solo cuando está segura de que lo más gordo ya ha pasado, recupera sus llaves del suelo del coche y las mete en el contacto. El asiento vibra bajo sus piernas al encender el motor y aire caliente sale de los ventiladores, devolviendo la sensación a sus dedos blancos por el frío.

Baja el parasol y la luz del espejo ilumina su cara.

Suspira ante la tristeza que reflejan sus ojos azul bebé, pero no puede hacer nada por arreglar eso esta noche. Y solo puede esperar que vaya desapareciendo poco a poco hasta hacerse invisible.

Se seca las lágrimas de las mejillas y elimina cualquier trazo de maquillaje fuera de lugar para evitar sospechas. Una vez está satisfecha, mete la marcha y maniobra para salir de la plaza de aparcamiento.

Hora de volver a casa.

* * *

**Queens, NY**

**22/03/2025, 12:47 PM**

Chloe gira la llave en la cerradura y la puerta se abre a la primera. Desde el recibidor, puede escuchar el sonido apagado de la televisión encendida.

\- ¡Hola! – llama para anunciar su llegada.

Cuando no recibe respuesta alguna de vuelta, empieza a sospechar. O bien Matt está tan absorto en lo que sea que está viendo que no le ha oído entrar, o no ha sido capaz de aguantar despierto hasta tan tarde.

(Una parte de ella espera que sea la segunda opción.

Sabe lo adormilado que está Matt cuando se despierta después de una siesta no planeada y probablemente no se dé cuenta del borde rojo que rodea los ojos de Chloe o de lo brillantes que están.)

Con mucha calma, se quita las botas para guardarlas en el zapatero, y calzada solo con las medias, camina descalza sobre el cálido suelo de parqué. Se pausa en la entrada al salón y frunce los labios para no hacer ruido alguno.

Matt se ha quedado dormido en el sillón, la cabeza sujeta en un puño y las gafas torcidas de forma que Chloe se pregunta si no se las estará clavando en la sien. Su boca está ligeramente entreabierta y, de vez en cuando, alguna respiración le sale un poco más fuerte de lo normal y silba al pasar entre sus labios.

Chloe reprime una risa y casi siente pena de tener que despertarle, pero sabe que, si no lo hace, mañana no dejará de escuchar sus quejas por que le duela la espalda y el cuello de dormir retorcido en el sillón.

Sacude suavemente su hombro y a Matt se le resbala la cabeza del puño. Da un brusco cabeceo antes de enderezarse, parpadeando con ojos llenos de somnolencia. Mira a su alrededor, desorientado, y parece tardar en reconocer a Chloe.

\- Oh, ya estás aquí – exclama, tragando saliva un par de veces como si tuviera mal sabor de boca –. ¿Qué hora es? He debido de quedarme dormido.

\- ¿Tú crees? – se burla Chloe, su diversión a duras penas reprimida –. Vete a la cama, anda.

Matt asiente, sin siquiera tratar de protestar. Chloe escucha sus pasos pesados y torpes en las escaleras mientras recoloca los cojines y dobla la manta en el respaldo del sillón, apagando la televisión.

Cuando entra en su habitación, Matt ya está en la cama, tumbado de lado abrazando la almohada y tapado con el nórdico hasta la nariz. Sacude la cabeza en un gesto que derrocha cariño y se lava los dientes rápidamente, deseando irse a dormir ella también.

Se cambia a su pijama, una camiseta grande y vieja que en algún momento perteneció a Matt, pero que era tan suave y cómoda que Chloe la hizo suya. Se mete en la cama con cuidado de no sacudir mucho el colchón para no despertar a su prometido.

En el silencio y la oscuridad, todo lo ocurrido vuelve a ella.

Los recuerdos y el dolor son un boomerang que es capaz de lanzar lejos, pero la calma solo dura un rato antes de que dé la vuelta en el aire y vuelva a golpearla en el pecho con la fuerza de una bola de demolición.

Se pregunta si haber perdido a Beca dejará de doler tanto algún día.

Si en algún momento se hará más sencillo y dejará de ser una pesa de cincuenta kilos que hunde su corazón y amenaza con hacerlo desaparecer en las profundidades inexploradas del océano.

Si dejará de sentir que le falta una parte de sí misma que nunca logrará recuperar.

Matt debe sentir su angustia en sueños, o quizá todavía no se ha quedado dormido del todo, porque se desliza sobre las sábanas hasta enroscarse a su alrededor.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta con voz rasposa y espesa.

La pregunta la coge totalmente por sorpresa, porque confiaba en que no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Sus emociones están tan a flor de piel que se siente sobrepasada.

\- Lo estaré – asiente Chloe, parpadeando rápido para no llorar –. Con el tiempo…

Matt deposita un torpe beso sobre la tela que recubre su hombro.

\- ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que haya pasado? Prometo que te estaré escuchando aunque tenga los ojos cerrados.

La pelirroja esboza una sonrisa triste y siente su corazón rebosar con amor y devoción hacia este hombre que, a pesar de estar medio dormido y agotado, prefiere renunciar a un par de horas de sueño con tal de asegurarse de que está bien.

\- Mañana – le asegura Chloe.

Mañana, cuando haya tenido tiempo de reflexionar.

Mañana, cuando sus emociones hayan vuelto al reposo.

Mañana, cuando su corazón no duela tanto.

Mañana, cuando el nudo en su garganta deje de ser tan asfixiante.

Mañana, cuando no sienta la ausencia de Beca con tanta agudeza que le cuesta respirar.

Mañana, cuando sea un nuevo día y todo esto haya quedado atrás.

Mañana. Mañana. Mañana.

\- Por ahora, solo… – su voz se ahoga en el nudo de su garganta, pero es de forma tan imperceptible que Matt no se alerta. Chloe carraspea y traga saliva –. Solo abrázame.

El brazo de Matt se tensa instintivamente y aprieta a Chloe contra su pecho.

La pelirroja hunde su rostro en la camiseta de su pijama, inhalando el familiar aroma de su colonia y de su piel. Su mano se expande en su pectoral izquierdo y siente el tranquilo y firme latir de su corazón contra su palma.

Lágrimas vuelven a rodar por sus mejillas, silenciosas, recorriendo caminos ya marcados en su rostro por la erosión de tantos años derramando lágrimas por la misma persona.

_Mañana_, piensa.

Mañana. Mañana. Mañana.

* * *

_And did you love me like the way you wrote?_

_Well I'm afraid so_

_I'm afraid so_

**Author's Note:**

> PD: ¿Dónde están los fans de Rebelde (RBD)? ¿Alguno por aquí? Cantad conmigo: SOLO QUÉÉÉÉDATE EN SILENCIOOOO, CINCO MINUTOOOOS. ACARÍÍÍÍÍCIAME UN MOMENTOOOO, VEEEEN JUNTO A MÍÍÍÍ. TE DARÉÉÉÉ EL ÚLTIMO BEEEESOOOO, EL MÁS PROFUNDOOO. GUARDARÉÉÉÉ MIS SENTIMIEEEEENTOOOOS Y ME IRÉÉÉÉ LEJOOOOS DE TIIIII...
> 
> (Sí, este fic hizo que me diera por volver a escuchar sus discos) (todavía me sé las canciones al pie de la letra) (pero no me preguntéis qué comí ayer porque no me acuerdo) (los misterios del cerebro humano).
> 
> PD 2: Por si os quedasteis con la curiosidad sobre cuál es el tatuaje nuevo de Beca, no os preocupéis porque tengo hasta el más pequeño e insignificante detalle pensado. Dice: real love is never a waste of time, un verso de una de sus canciones, Palace.
> 
> PD 3: Que se vengan los gritos. Mi cuerpo está listo.


End file.
